Wait
by bonesmad
Summary: He'd honestly thought for a while that she'd actually wait, even though she said she couldn't. now he's back and is looking for her...


_Just a short one shot that popped into my head :D _

_just so you all no i'm not a huge Jake fan i dont think it really comes across in this..._

_well let me know what you think_

_Lol  
Grace (aka bonesmad)_

He gripped the piece of paper tightly in his fist and started up his bike. He was driving down the Miami streets for the first time in seven years. Seven long years. But now he was back and was going to find the thing he'd missed almost as much as the place itself. Her.

He stopped at a street sign and looked around. It was a very suburban area with big houses and bag gardens. It was the last place he'd expect to find her. Slowly taking off again he looked out for the house number. _'2349 there it is.' _He thought and shut off the bike. Standing it up he took a good look at the house. It was just like the others. White. Large. Opening the white gate he started walking up the path to the porch. To his right on the lawn there was a toy kitchen, to the left a soccer ball. Stepping up on the porch he knocked. Looking to his right he laughed. There was a large dog house with a red roof and the name Bullet painted on it. A dog. She has a dog. He heard the door unlock and turned back to face it. A big golden Labrador pushed its way out the crack in the door.

"Bullet get back here!" a familiar voice said as the door opened wider. The top of a blonde head was the first thing he saw. She was a lot shorter then he remembered. Looking down he saw that this was because she was wearing flip-flops as opposed to the usual heels.

She looked up still holding the dogs collar and saw who it was. The tossed hair, the crooked grin, the distinctive scar…

"Jake!" she said truly shocked, leaving the dog go.

"It's me Calleigh I'm back." He nodded. She came outside the door and closed it behind her.

"I heard nothing from you for seven years! I didn't know if you were even alive." She said.

"I was sent to Ireland to wait for everything to die down. That took a while. Then I got sent undercover again to D.C. and I've been there since." He said.

"Seven years." She repeated. He looked back towards the toy kitchen, then the dog house.

"You know for a while I thought you might actually wait for me. But then I saw the address." He laughed.

"You thought I'd wait seven years." She shook her head and took the stance that told him she was getting angry. Just then the front door opened and a small dark blonde haired girl came out.

"Mommy, Marcus is crying and Daddy is on the shone to uncle H." she said. Jake looked down at the caramel skinned child with two stunning green eyes.

"Ok Mari, I'll be right in." Calleigh didn't even look down at the girl. He let the door shut before he spoke.

"Delko…" he said.

"How did you…?" she started.

"Come on Cal I saw the girl. I lost you to Delko."

"No Jake you lost me to your work."

"Cal…" he took a step towards her.

"Jake I have a family now. And a man that I love more then anything else in the world. You coming back doesn't change that." She said. "I and thrilled to see that your alive. You have to know that, I mean I do care about you but not in that way anymore. I told you I couldn't wait." He nodded.

"I understand Calleigh I honestly do." she smiled.

"I'm glad you're safe." She pulled him into a hug. The front door opened again and this time Eric Delko walked out. Calleigh let him go.

"Cal H is looking for us…Jake!" he said, slightly taken a back.

"Hey Delko." He nodded.

"You're back."

"Yeah, I'm being sent off on another assignment to Vegas soon though."

"You want to come in?" Calleigh said. He looked into the house, and nodded. It was a very 'family' orientated house with toys everywhere. Calleigh walked ahead of them the kitchen, Eric was behind him. she leaned down and picked a small boy out of a high chair. And smiled. He had dark hair, and eyes. Like Eric's.

"This is Marcus. He's nearly two. And this is Marisol she's just turned four." Calleigh said. "Mari come say hi to Mommy and Daddy's friend Jake." She small girl came over to him.

"Hi." Jake said obviously uncomfortable. Eric walked over to his wife, Jake had noticed the rings, and took their son.

"I'll take the kids to my mothers, H wants us both." Eric smiled at him. "Good to see you Jake."

Just as Eric left Jake stood up.

"I should go Cal." She smiled. "You have a lovely family." She could hear the slightest bitter tone in his voice.

"Thank you Jake. Call me when you get back." She smiled. He nodded and walked out.

Sitting back up on his bike he started the engine and took off down the suburban street thinking

_She really couldn't wait…_


End file.
